Aves de Presa
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Historia breve de 5 partes.
1. Música Disco

**I**

**El radio**

Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

En el, yo estaba conduciendo un _brougham_ negro del 86, y llevaba conmigo a un hombre con más carne en los huesos, que yo. Recuerdo que el auto saltaba bruscamente y caía con la misma fuerza; cuando ascendía hasta la cima de las calles altas de la ciudad, y un constante olor a neumáticos quemados se mezclaba de forma asquerosa con el olor a pavimento húmedo.

Tan vívida me resultaba aquella visión mental, que podía sentir que la cabeza me punzaba y las ojeras naturales de mi desgastada condición, me quemaban y enrojecían a causa de mi repulsión al emergente olor. El hombre a mi lado, se aferraba fuertemente al asiento del copiloto y constantemente miraba el espejo a su diestra, gritándome aterrado cuán cerca estaban los del _caprice_ del ochenta, de alcanzarnos y meternos una bala en la nuca.

Varias veces le grité, escupiéndole, que se callara y se sujetara fuertemente; de lo contrario yo mismo le dispararía _en los huevos_, y sería con más gusto del que los hombres del _caprice_ tendrían, si estuvieran en mi lugar. El hombre tenía su carácter y aunque cerró la boca tras mi amenaza, imaginé (sin equivocarme) que estaba molesto conmigo y cuando menos lo esperara, volvería a hablar y sería con mayor fuerza.

La persecución era mía, me seguían a mi. El sujeto estaba de paso y aquello le daba la inexistente autoridad para creer que podía decirme lo que debía a hacer. Lo cierto era que yo lo había recogido (y probablemente sería capaz de _cogerlo_ a manera de castigo penitenciario) y si no fuera por mi, hace muchas horas que estaría boca arriba en un callejón; y tendría un orificio en la frente, hecho por una calibre 45. Ya estaba acostumbrado a perseguir y que me persiguieran, quizá por esa razón es que tuve el sueño. No es la primera vez que sueño que soy perseguido y que además de conducir, estoy sacando regularmente medio costado y me dedico a disparar abiertamente hacia mi presa.

La diferencia es que soñé que tenía compañía, aquel detalle es el que me hace sentir incómodo. Jamás he tenido compañía, ni siquiera puedo recordar vivamente los detalles del cómo lo recogí y cómo se había hecho de noche y ahora estaba a mi diestra, en un auto que le había robado a un hombre que matamos entre los dos.

¿Entre los dos?

Estoy mintiendo, yo le disparé. Mi sueño concluye al final de la ciudad, logramos atravesar el imponente puente estatal, de índigo luces neón, y los dos neumáticos traseros hechos una piltrafa; debido al desgaste y al tremendo ajetreo de semejante bestia tan vieja _(y bonita, por algo lo robé)__. _Conduje lleno de frío sudor hasta unas bodegas, escondí bien el auto entre botes y contenedores; y ambos salimos velozmente, abrimos a medias una de las bodegas, y nos metimos tras varias cajas de mercancía que venían de un lugar raro escrito en ruso o en algún idioma del norte de Europa.

Cuando abrí los ojos, pude darme cuenta que la luna me miraba directamente y reparé en mi deplorable condición: Tenía la camisa desfajada y medio abierta, la corbata negra estaba completamente aflojada y tenía los dedos torpes, todavía dolían a causa del estrés; extrañamente, no creo recordar haber estado tan estresado en mi vida, la vividez de un sueño donde tenía un desconocido a mi lado, fue la única natural responsable de mi condición física.

Pude haberme sentido mejor, pero al sentarme contra el frío suelo de concreto de mi guarida temporal, en el cuadro delimitante de la luz de la ventana; escuché repentinamente que alguna existencia se movía a pocos metros de mi, tal cual estuviera despertando de un letargo horrible como yo lo había hecho previamente. Y recordé que mi realidad había sido reproducida paso por paso en mi mente, quizá porque me rehusaba a creerla, hasta este momento.

* * *

Fudou parpadeaba dolorosamente a causa del cansancio. Los ojos le ardían, probablemente por el repentino estrés y la decadente situación en la que se encontraba. Ya había pasado un tiempo en la inacción, y ajetrearse repentinamente, le causó un dolor de cabeza y una vista fatigada y bastante dolorosa, incluso para la acción natural del parpadeo.

Tenía una habitual mueca de desagrado, que se había transformado en asco. La respiración de su copiloto había llegado hasta sus oídos, y pronto recordó que debía marcharse en total clandestinidad si es que no quería cargar con él, otra vez.

Pudo haberse ido, y en realidad lo hizo. Se puso de pie y abrió lentamente la puerta de la bodega, apenas surgió un brete lo bastante ancho para que pudiera pasar; era bastante flaco y nulamente forzó su inexistente estómago para pasar, bien el pellejo blanco se pegó a las costillas y pasó sin mucho interés.

Caminó algunos metros hasta donde había escondido el _fleetwood brougham_del 86, y una vez abrió la puerta, se sentó y abrochó el cinturón. Encendió el automóvil y sintió repentina calma al ver que respondía favorablemente y el motor le ronroneaba dulcemente a los oídos, embriagando su condición y volviéndolo un ser dócil y encantado.

—¿Qué te da permiso de irte sin avisarme? —Escuchó a su diestra, en el frío exterior de su zona de confort. Apenas entornó la vista y pudo ver el plano vientre de su antiguo copiloto. Éste asomó el rostro al interior del auto y miró a Fudou en la penumbra.

—No eres mi responsabilidad. —Respondió el conductor, roncamente. —Te salvé de los mafiosos, _mis mafiosos_, ya te puedes ir a donde gustes.

—¿Ahora son tus mafiosos? —Ironizó el copiloto. —Quizá no lo sepas, pero tengo que arreglar algo con ellos y no puedo permitir que tú te vayas, necesito ayuda con ellos.

Fudou sonrió como solía hacerlo: Una enorme mueca irónica le surcó el rostro y mostró los dientes con locura.

—No me jodas, amigo. —Dijo, abriendo bien grande los ojos y comenzando a soltar una horrible risita burlona. —Si no piensas pagarme o asegurarme algo que me convenga, no tienes validez para mi, no eres nada.

—Tú no puedes ser tan malo. —Respondió el otro sujeto. —No eres como ellos, de lo contrario me habrías dejado morir, me salvaste a cambio de nada.

—Fue mi buena acción del día, además les jodí el trabajo, me gusta joderles cualquier trabajo. —Añadió Fudou. —Ya lo dije, si no tienes plata o algo interesante, mejor no molestes. Ya te salvé, eso debería bastar, a cualquiera le bastaría.

—¿Quieres algo de mi? —Preguntó el sujeto, enérgico. —Pues bien, tendrás algo de mi. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por llevarme hasta los hombres de Kageyama?

Fudou frunció el ceño con un recelo impresionante, apretó el volante con fuerza y torció la boca en señal de completa desaprobación. El sujeto anterior notó el repentino estado hostil del calvo conductor, pero no dijo algo al respecto.

—No me digas que tienes dinero. —Susurró Fudou. —En todo caso, para ir y agarrar a los hombres que buscas, te hace falta algo más que yo.

Esta vez quien echó a reír fue el sujeto del exterior. Aquello despabiló fuertemente a Fudou, y miró asombrado la pantomima desquiciada del sujeto que le estaba contratando informalmente.

—¡Es increíble que digas algo como eso! —Gritó el contratante. —¡Podrías hacer cualquier cosa, excepto subestimarte a ti mismo y creí que detestabas que cualquiera hiciera tal cosa!

—Querré dinero, pero tampoco soy un _pendejo_. —Alegó Fudou. —Son más que yo, esos sujetos son más que mucha gente más vil que yo, si quisiera llegar hasta ellos o hasta Kageyama; tendría que estar armado a más no poder, y ser más rápido que un sujeto que solían llamar _Billy The Kid_ ¿Cachas el contexto?

Esta vez el contratante volvió a ponerse serio, se cruzó de brazos y nuevamente asomó la cabeza al interior del automóvil.

—Tengo el dinero que quieres, compra lo que gustes con él. —Dijo severamente. —Yo quiero que me lleves hasta Kageyama, además tú tienes tus propios motivos para acercarte a él. ¿Me equivoco?

—Esas son cosas que en absoluto te importan. —Se defendió Fudou, extrañamente tranquilo. —Y está bien que me consigas lo que quiero, generalmente dejo que el destino me reúna con él, como hizo esta noche. Si morimos, pues bueno, me largaré antes de que eso pase. Soy capaz de dejarte si tengo que salvar mi vida, mi vida y luego la tuya.

—Trato hecho. —Respondió secamente el copiloto, y abrió la puerta para poder acompañar a su nuevo empleado.

Fudou no pareció sorprenderse de aquella repentina aceptación de términos, sin duda lo estaba, pero ya se había cansado de exteriorizar sus emociones. El hombre a su lado se ajustó el cinturón y le extendió la mano, Fudou la estrechó, ninguno tenía alguna clase de emoción en la voz.

—Yuuto Kidou. —Habló el empleador, duramente. Fudou apenas arqueó la ceja.

—Ya oíste mi nombre allá atrás. —Dijo a secas. Soltó la mano del sujeto y encendió el chevrolet.

—Vamos a tener que reparar las llantas. —Le escuchó decir a Kidou. —No creo que alguna estación esté muy lejos, vamos allá, me encargaré de pagar todos los gastos.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza y pronto se alejaron de las bodegas. A un cuarto de hora encontraron una gasolinera y se encargaron de cambiar los neumáticos y llenar el tanque de la vieja y bonita bestia.

El calvo conductor miraba la brillante pintura del chevrolet del ochenta, su reflejo apenas se trastornaba, amoldándose a la forma del automóvil. Sintió una especie de respeto y acarició levemente al vehículo. Kidou presenciaba delicadamente aquella repentina muestra de afecto, mientras regresaba de una tienda pequeña de auto servicio, con algunas cosas para ambos.

El tanque se había llenado satisfactoriamente y habían llenado también un par de garrafones. Las llantas volvían a estar en condiciones favorables y estarían listos para partir en cualquier momento. Kidou estaba por cumplir su parte y cubrir los gastos del vehículo, cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que Fudou ya lo había hecho.

—El auto es mío. —Dijo el calvo. —Yo me haré cargo de él y de lo que le pase.

Kidou pareció entender aquel extraño amor que el pillo sentía por el viejo auto y accedió (un poco conmovido) a que lo tratara del modo que deseara. Por esa razón se había deslizado hasta la tienda y había comprado víveres para los dos.

De vuelta al auto ya se encontraba repartiendo cosas que esperaba fueran del agrado de Fudou. Éste por supuesto aceptó un poco de todo, y Kidou pareció sentirse a gusto por ello.

—¿A dónde iremos exactamente? —Preguntó el copiloto, una vez que ya estaban en marcha y Fudou conducía en línea recta a través de una carretera solitaria y bien iluminada.

—Al otro condado. —Respondió el conductor. —Ahí hay gente de utilidad que nos dirá a ciencia cierta el paradero de los hombres que buscamos.

—Entiendo. —Respondió Kidou, a secas.

Una leve luz verde neón apareció sobre el parabrisas y pronto se desvaneció, eran las luces de enormes espectaculares que mostraban impresionantes moteles, casinos, restaurantes del camino, o simples anuncios de productos comerciales.

La vida en el desierto no era tan inexistente como Kidou creía, y pronto se entretuvo mirando las concentraciones brillantes que surgían de vez en cuando, y otro tanto de tiempo mirando a las estrellas.

Encendió entonces el radio, ya imaginaba que intentar conversar con Fudou sería algo infructuoso. Kidou era un muchacho serio y de carácter, pero no era tan ácido ni orgulloso como su compañero; y pronto olvidó algunas muestras de desagrado que le había hecho y sintió un poco de curiosidad por él.

Fudou se limitaba a conducir y de vez en cuando dirigía la mirada a algún letrero que resultara lo suficientemente interesante para él. Ya dos veces miró a hermosas mujeres ilustradas colosalmente al estilo _pulp_ con vestidos típicos que bailaban al ritmo de la obra de _Offenbach_. Imaginaba la vida del oeste y sonrió cuando recordó la estupidez de citar a Billy The Kid en su argumento de defensa.

Sus pensamientos surgidos gracias a las bailarinas de can can, que ilustraban casinos, se interrumpieron repentinamente al darse cuenta que el radio había sido encendido y se buscaba una estación que no fuera interferencia.

—¿Tienes idea de qué quieres oír? —Preguntó tranquilamente, mientras desenroscaba una corcholata y daba un sorbo corto a un _Mountain Dew_.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea demasiado moderno o ruidoso. —Respondió Kidou, mientras se estremecía a causa de la interferencia y su infructuosa búsqueda. Pronto Fudou lo apartó sin ser grosero, le dio otro sorbo al refresco y tras proferir un suspiro, echó a buscar por su cuenta.

Kidou miraba al frente, intentando adivinar en qué momento se saldrían del camino. Pero Fudou tenía bastante maestría y buscaba y miraba al camino; ambas cosas a la vez mientras sostenía el Mountain Dew con tres dedos y el volante con la parte inferior de la palma izquierda.

Pronto encontró una estación de música clásica que pasó velozmente, ya imaginaba a Kidou y de haberla encontrado él, hace rato que estarían oyendo a Jacques Offenbach. Fudou no era tan inculto como para despreciarla y aburrirse, pero no era un amante, ni tenía ganas de esperar a que la flauta terminara y comenzara algo más poderoso para su gusto.

Kidou naturalmente se dio cuenta de la existencia de la estación, pero prefirió no molestar a Fudou. En su lugar se grabó el número y esperó molestarlo en alguna otra ocasión. La segunda vez que hubo vida radial, fue una estación de música _vieja_, ninguno pareció inconforme y echaron a oír la banda instrumental de una canción de_Domenico Monardo_.

—No me gusta mucho la música moderna, prefiero tocar prostitutas que verlas en un video supuestamente musical. —Dijo Fudou, con orgullo de recordar varias aventuras con mujeres coquetas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Kidou, un poco apenado de pronto. —Claro, no es que yo haya estado con alguna prostituta, pero,

—Pero has estado con una buena mujer ¿Cierto? —Fudou sonrió de lado, mirando a su copiloto. —Dime, ¿Con cuántas bonitas has estado? ¿Qué tan felices se veían cuando las hiciste llegar al cielo, eh? —Y soltó una risita perversa, antes de volver a tomar refresco y apartar la vista del interrogado.

Kidou rió levemente, más de vergüenza que de verdadera dicha de tener un tema en común y un agradable momento de camaradería. Pareció encogerse en el asiento, pegó la barbilla al raquítico pecho y tragó saliva con un poco de escalofríos.

—Yo, yo soy casto. —Dijo casi susurrando.

Fudou escupió el refresco al instante y echó a reír como una sucia comadreja sin escrúpulos.

—¡Eres tan curioso! —Dijo riéndose. —¡Me das risa, obviamente mientes!

Kidou enrojeció violentamente y sintió que quería desaparecer por completo. Fudou entendió que era la verdad y sintió un poco de lástima.

—Lo vamos a solucionar, amiguito. —Dijo, palmeándole la espalda, un poco brusco. —Podemos dar vuelta en la próxima desviación, y te llevaré con unas dulces _bailarinas de can can_, que estarán encantadas de darte las buenas noches. Yo mismo he estado ahí, son verdaderamente magníficas.

—¡Yo no quiero follar prostitutas! —Gritó Kidou molesto, apartándose de Fudou. —Si estaré con alguien, no será así.

—Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo señor moralidad. —Fudou ironizó. —Como gustes, simplemente quería ponerte de buenas. —Luego sonrió perversamente. —Quizá sí pasemos, tú podrías quedarte en el auto si gustas, pero hace un rato que no veo a algunas chicas, y me haría bien liberar la tensión.

Kidou pareció estremecerse al imaginar fugazmente cómo Fudou follaba a una mujer.

—No me digas que eres gay. —Dijo Fudou, un poco sorprendido.

—¡NO! ¡No, eso no! —Respondió Kidou al instante, aunque más por compromiso que por decir algo cierto.

—De todos modos te respeto. —Añadió Fudou. —No me gustaría cogerte, ni coger a otro hombre, pero vamos, tampoco me parece repugnante. Son otros... —Hizo una mueca, intentando encontrar la palabra. —Vaya, otros gustos.

Kidou pareció volver a la normalidad, lanzó un suspiro y miró a las estrellas, a través del vidrio frontal del chevrolet.

—Mi castidad involucra todo. —Dijo, resignado. —No imagines cosas como las anteriores.

—No te preocupes, realmente evité imaginar eso. —Respondió Fudou velozmente, concentrándose en otra cosa; en la canción de _Silver Convention_que transmitían en la estación radial, por ejemplo.

Aquello hizo sonreír levemente al copiloto, se sentía extrañamente libre, al no confesar algo que había imaginado alguien que apenas comenzaba a tratar. Era un muchacho de una escala moral alta, pero no lo suficiente como para cegarle el juicio y hacerlo actuar en base a ello.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Las canciones del radio iban y venían, amenizando el viaje y haciéndolo realmente agradable. La carretera estaba relativamente vacía y de vez en vez, algún trailer pasaba del lado contrario, o algunos pequeños autos y camionetas se abrían paso para no volver a verlos jamás.

Se desviaron algunas salidas después de un letrero que indicaba precisamente las desviaciones. Al parecer, la idea realmente había puesto de buenas al conductor y éste se dirigió a reunirse con algunas amigas de vida atareada. El copiloto de cierto modo no se sorprendió con aquella decisión y esperó a que llegaran.


	2. Zodiaco

**2**

**Hombres del zodiaco**

_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus _

_Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus _

_Power from the planets of their own side of the zodiac_

_Zodiac_

_Of the zodiac_

_Zodiac _

_Of the zodiac_

_Zodiac _

Cinco jóvenes hombres viajaban velozmente en un _caprice chevrolet_ color negro, de 1977. Llevaban sobre el camino desde las cuatro de la mañana, recorriendo palmo a palmo la ciudad, que la noche anterior, había escuchado la tremenda persecución entre un caprice más nuevo, de 1980, y un chevrolet fleetwood brougham de 1986.

—Tengo una horrible canción en la cabeza. —Habló duramente, un blanco muchacho de cabello rojo. —Durará ahí hasta la tarde o hasta que alguna otra sea capaz de reemplazarla.

—Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana, y ya estás comenzando a ponerte pesado. —Respondió el conductor. —¿Qué te hace falta para ponerte de buen humor?

—Encontrar a Fudou y meterle una bala en la uretra. —Prosiguió el copiloto. —Eso me haría muy feliz. —Incluso sonrió con maldad, reprimiendo una carcajada; aunque abrió los ojos muy grande, e imaginó al flaco retorciéndose del dolor.

—Hay un pez que hace eso ¿Sabes? Podríamos conseguirlo y haríamos algo más divertido. —Echó a reír un sujeto que estaba sentado en medio del automóvil. —Solamente tendríamos que hacer que se orine mientras está en su bañera y ¡Shazam! ¡Esa porquería estará recorriéndole el cuerpo, hasta que el otro se desangre! Incluso se le podría meter al recto, y será igual de divertido.

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

—_Shazam_ es un super héroe. —Rezongó un cuarto hombre, sentado a la izquierda del automóvil. Justo detrás del conductor.

—Dice ¡Shazam! Uh sí, lo recuerdo. —Dijo el quinto sujeto, y último, sentado detrás del copiloto. —Pero no se llama Shazam.

—Shazam. —Añadió el cuarto hombre. —Se llamaba _Capitán Marvel__._ —Se apresuró a hacer un ademán con las manos. —Marca registrada. —Dijo con voz rasposa. —Desde hace tres años, se llama oficialmente Shazam.

—Putos raros. —Dijo el copiloto, con bastante desagrado. —El asunto aquí, es que estoy molesto, no he almorzado nada, y si ese pendejito no aparece, me voy a poner peor.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, es tu problema. —Rezongó el quinto, cruzando la pierna. —La idea del pez me gustó mucho, deberíamos hacer lo que sugiere Midorikawa.

—_Vandellia Cirrhosa_, es nuestro hombre. —Interrumpió el generador de la idea, consultando un teléfono. —Haré unas dos llamadas y lo tendremos a más tardar a las seis de la tarde.

—Yo de antemano no quiero ver al mariquita desnudo. —Añadió el copiloto, alterado por aquella idea.

—Pues te vas a perder la mitad de la diversión. —Reiteró el _chico pez_. —No esperarás que el _candirú_entre mientras Fudou está seco y vestido ¿O sí?

_Capricorns _

_Leos _

_Saggitarians _

El conductor se estremeció con profundo desagrado, y añadió con bastante recelo en la voz: —No imagino una porquería viva, metiéndose en mi recto. Recorriendo mi cuerpo, y,

—¡Acepto! —Interrumpió enérgicamente el pelirrojo. —¡Me muero por presenciar eso!

Todos echaron a reír completamente emocionados, imaginando aquella terrible muerte para Fudou. No eran ellos los perseguidores oficiales ni iniciales, en aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Simplemente eran hombres que trabajaban para otro, y tenían sus muy personales asuntos con el prófugo que ya conocían.

_Los cinco del zodiaco_, tan diferentes entre sí, eran los hombres de mayor confianza para el jefe. En un comienzo, Fudou había sabido escalar sabiamente hasta rebasar al quinteto, y ahora iban por su revancha. Ninguno de ellos podría _odiar_ realmente a Fudou, sin embargo, había dinero de por medio y algunos de sus viejos celos comenzaban a reaparecer. El muchacho y su gloriosa fama lo precedían a donde quiera que fuese, y sus viejos compañeros podían asegurar (sin temor a errar) que sería bastante satisfactorio darle una lección.

Tobitaka era el conductor en aquel quinteto de mafiosos. Tenía mayor edad que sus congéneres, y tenía un temple casi tan sereno como el hombre tras él, Hiroto; el hijo de un empresario que había ganado bastantes favores gracias a su hijo, y a los nuevos amigos y jefes de éste. A la diestra de Tobitaka, se encontraba el malhumorado Nagumo, quien fungía en aquel momento como copiloto. Y tras él, Someoka y Midorikawa, respectivamente. Este último, el chico pez, seguía con la búsqueda virtual de su preciosa mascota.

_Scorpios _

_Scorpios_

_Virgos_

_Virgos _

_Aquarians_

_Aquarians _

El chico_Shazam_, tenía la vista clavada en la ventanilla, el reflejo de la pantalla del teléfono, de vez en cuando aparecía ante él, y alcanzaba a leer velozmente algunas palabras sin sentido. Miró rápidamente el asiento de enfrente, y alzó la vista al espejo retrovisor. Como era natural, Tobitaka dirigió una _instintiva_ mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hiroto.

Aquello quería decir que necesitaba decirle algo y no quería que nadie más escuchara, esa manera de comunicación no verbal era exclusiva de ambos, y generalmente el resto no la imaginaba. El momento ideal, y la coartada perfecta, era el hambre de Nagumo.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Preguntó Tobitaka, a Nagumo. Éste entornó la vista y miró al conductor, quien sin embargo, continuaba mirando el camino.

—Un emparedado doble en pan francés. —Respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa maldosa. —Y un licuado de frambuesa. Una vez me reuní con unos amigos que trabajaban para la mafia china, y me invitaron a un restaurante variado, ahí había cosas para toda clase de gustos.

—¿Qué tan lejos está? —Volvió a preguntar Tobitaka.

—No mucho, es en el otro condado, casi llegando al otro estado. Quizá cuarenta minutos si es que encontramos mucha gente en las calles que siguen de esta.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Lo que sea. —Respondió el chico Shazam. El chico pez y Someoka dictaron juntos un menú para seis personas. —Puedo esperar. —Reanudó Hiroto, una vez que los dos muchachos terminaron. Como era de esperarse, Tobitaka entendió el mensaje.

_Geminis _

_Geminis, Geminis_

_Librans_

_Librans, Librans_

_Taurians _

_Taurians, Taurians_

Durante el viaje, Midorikawa realizó las llamadas que había alegado, y satisfactoriamente tendría su pequeño presente para Fudou. Ojalá con la misma eficacia pudiera encontrar al sujeto que llevaban buscando desde hacía casi seis horas.

Actualmente el solitario mafioso, se reía fuertemente de quienes intentaban cazarlo, y se dejaba ver únicamente para causarles molestias. Entre los cientos de rumores que ya corrían sobre él, había algunos descabellados que hablaban de que era ahora el jefe mismo de Kageyama.

Decían incluso, que ayudaba a la policía a cambio de jugosas ofertas monetarias y la desaparición de generosos archivos policiales donde se contaban detalladamente varios de sus crímenes. También que ahora trabajaba formalmente para un buen brazo de los Yakuza, de la mafia china, los rusos e italianos, y hasta tenía su propio títere político, en función de gobernante, en un país americano.

A pesar de todas aquellas fantasías (hechas por sus antiguos aliados, e incluso fomentadas irracionalmente por Fudou mismo), había hechos reales, y el único cierto, era que Fudou de vez en cuando se veía secretamente con un hombre que ejercía de detective.

La idea de difundir los chismes sobre que trabajaba con policías, había sido obra propia de su amigo de la justicia, quien prefería ridiculizar su realidad, y así hacerlo parecer algo demasiado irreal para sus enemigos. Alguien como Fudou, tan celoso de su trabajo, jamás podría (imaginaban) ayudar a la policía.

Lo cierto era que Fudou lo hacía, incluso por gusto; pues detestaba muchas cosas de su antigua _estación de trabajo_, y le convenía que eliminaran a sus rivales, y todas esas manchas en su historial social.

Fudou se había vuelto amigo, desde hacía algunos años, de un joven detective llamado Gouenji; quien tenía una carrera prometedora para su corta edad, y probablemente gozaría de beneficios políticos si fuera más ambicioso, que moralmente correcto. Él había atrapado a Fudou tras una persecución a pie, de eso ya bastante tiempo, y fue cuando le ofreció el trato de limpiarle el historial a cambio de ayuda. Fudou estaba tan harto de servirle a alguien que no fuera él mismo, y tan deseoso de seguir haciendo sus negocios con un historial _desde cero_, que accedió al momento. Además de que el hombre le inspiraba confianza en verdad, y lo creía digno de su amistad, por haberlo atrapado sin ayuda.

Todas aquellas cosas eran ignoradas por Kageyama (el antiguo jefe de Fudou) y por los hombres que se desplegaban ante cualquier ademán que éste hiciera. Los cinco del zodiaco ahora trabajaban buscando incesantemente al _hurón blanco_, y esperarían como perros sabuesos a que el rastro finalmente se revelara tras una búsqueda fructuosa.

_Pisceans _

_Pisceans, Pisceans, Pisceans_

_Arians_

_Arians, Arians, Arians_

_Cancerians _

_Cancerians,Cancerians_

En el trayecto, _El chico Shazam _parecía intentar entender alguna revelación que había tenido esta mañana, cuando su jefe pidió verlo y se encontró con su personal grupo de colegas. Aquellos muchachos se habían conocido hacía un tiempo, y a pesar de que se reunieron más por obligación que por gusto, se acostumbraron demasiado a la presencia de cada uno de los miembros; y decidieron formalmente permanecer así hasta que alguien se encargara de matarlos.

—Comprendo los cuidados del pez. —Escuchó lejanamente, el chico Shazam, y pronto entornó la vista. Hasta que las palabras de Midorikawa volvían a serle claras y su alrededor volvía a tomar forma. —Solamente dime a qué hora podrás traerlo y yo iré a recogerlo de ser necesario.

—Pero si yo soy el que maneja. —Habló Tobitaka, seriamente. Era su costumbre aquellos tonos de voz, a pesar de no estar molesto. Midorikawa fingió no escucharlo.

—A él, eso no le importa. —Dijo Nagumo. —Yo puedo ser el relevo al volante, si gustas. —Acto seguido se estiró en el asiento y cambió la frecuencia del radio.

—¿No puedes traerlo hoy? —Preguntó Midorikawa alterado. —Hombre, lo estoy solicitando antes de las diez de la mañana. ¡Es muy a tiempo! ¿Qué tan lejos está el río Amazonas? ¡Casi nada! ¡Ni que viviéramos en Medio Oriente, yo podría entenderlo entonces!

—Creo que estamos llevando la locura del pez, demasiado lejos. —Dijo Hiroto, tranquilamente. —Quizá un único tiro en la frente y listo.

—No van a negarme la diversión. —Rezongó Nagumo. —Midorikawa habló maravillas del pez y ahora yo también estoy interesado. —Se volteó. —¡Mas te vale que lo traigas, amigo, o yo mismo iré hasta allá en el primer vuelo y tomaré uno para hacerlo entrar gustoso en tu recto!

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Escuchó como respuesta. Midorikawa se apartó el teléfono bruscamente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Exijo mi pez, luego se agarran a golpes! —Respondió Midorikawa, refiriéndose a ambos hombres. —¿Podría tener mi pez, mañana por la mañana?

Tras una respuesta afirmativa, el automóvil volvió a ser un sitio tranquilo para que Hiroto pudiera reanudar sus pensamientos. Cuarenta minutos después llegaron al condado vecino y bastó otro cuarto de hora, para encontrar el restaurante del que Nagumo habló y pudieran desayunar finalmente.

_Zodiac_

_Zodiac_

_Zodiac_

_Zodiac_

_Zodiac_

Una vez que aparcaron el auto y se dirigieron al interior, Hiroto se adelantó y permaneció a la izquierda de Tobitaka. Éste comprendió que era momento de hablar y se apartó del grupo, junto al otro sujeto. Se exiliaron hasta el interior de una tienda de auto servicio, y Hiroto comenzó a hablar.

—El policía de la vez anterior, volvió a contactarme. —Dijo, abriendo bien grande los ojos. Tobitaka por el contrario, pareció entrecerrarlos.

—¿Qué quería esta vez? ¿Volvió a preguntarte por él? —Cuestionó, bajando la voz.

—No, no. —Negó con la cabeza también. Se acercó bien a Tobitaka, éste se agachó un poco y volteó el rostro, de ese modo Hiroto podría hablarle al oído. —Hace mucho que no pregunta por Fudou, quizá al comienzo para despistarme, pero ambos sabemos que sé, que es amigo suyo. Esta vez quería que le ayudara.

Tobitaka se incorporó al instante, mirando con asombro a Hiroto.

—Así es. Ese sujeto Gouenji, —Continuó Hiroto. —Es el mismo que conoce a Fudou y sabe más de lo que los dos nos podrían decir. Creo, —Tragó saliva. —Creo que además de que Fudou le ayuda, el policía le devuelve el favor, como es obvio, pues son amigos. Y esta vez, muy probablemente se lo devolverá de maneras más grandes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Tobitaka pareció nervioso esta vez. —¿Qué quieres decir con, _más grandes_?

Un severo semblante se apoderó del rostro de Hiroto, bajó levemente el rostro, únicamente sus ojos emitían ponzoñosa vida, tal cual un gato en la oscuridad. Sombrío, reanudó su discurso profético por última vez:

—Gouenji está por cargarse a Kageyama, y Fudou tiene asegurado un boleto en primera fila cuando ese día llegue. Estimo, que en dos semanas estará disfrutando el espectáculo, con un boleto que compró desde hace cuatro años.

Aquella negra sátira alteró por completo la conciencia de Tobitaka. Miró a Hiroto con un repentino sentimiento de preocupación, que probablemente ocultaba un naciente miedo. El pequeño pelirrojo apenas parpadeaba y asintió con la cabeza, reafirmando mudamente sus palabras.

—Nos podemos salvar de la caída del emperador romano, si aceptamos un trato. —Dijo. —Pero para eso, tienes que estar bien decidido.

—¿Yo? —Tobitaka parecía incrédulo.

—Hiroto aceptó desde hace tres días. —Dijo él mismo. —Desde antes de la persecución de esta noche donde afortunadamente no estuvo presente. —Se detuvo, dejando la proyección. —Me voy a casar, hombre, quiero algo mejor para ella.

"—Busco que mi papá esté seguro, ya hemos sacado todos, tanto Kageyama y mi padre, provecho los unos de los otros. ¿No es momento de que yo me vea libre? Además, todos nosotros somos peones de un mismo rey, él nos colgaría a todos sin pensarlo, solamente para salvarse y que sus propios jefes no se lo carguen.

"—Todo el mundo trabaja para alguien, Kageyama no es la excepción, y aunque él cayera, sus patrones encontrarían a otro, pero nosotros no importamos a menos que queramos intentar comenzar desde cero. Los peones somos reemplazables, no nos harían daño, porque no trabajamos para nadie más que no sea el jefe que nos corresponde.

—Eso es verdad. —Dijo Tobitaka. —Simplemente no entiendo, qué es lo que tengo que ver en tu repentina confesión y decisión de emancipación.

—Me dijo que podía salvar a dos personas más. Él sabe que existen otros sujetos que tienen una visión diferente de las cosas, y solamente están _de paso_, como suele decir. No necesariamente porque morirán, sino porque están ahí sin ser realmente de mala calaña. Un hombre como Fudou consiguió, sin quererlo, una absolución tremenda. ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla yo también?

"—Tú eres igual, puedes tenerla. Tú y Midorikawa pueden tenerla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él abandonará repentinamente su estúpida idea del _pez amazónico_, y aceptará gustoso las órdenes de un policía? Podría traicionarnos a todos.

—Dije que puede tenerla. —Susurró Hiroto. —Nunca dije que quisiera que la tenga. Después de escucharlo, creo que me equivoqué respecto a hablar con él, es mi amigo y me cae muy bien, pero existe cierto interés en él por hacer maldades que van muy lejos. Y tú, bueno, me das la impresión de que también quieres vivir en paz.

Tobitaka no volvió a decir algo más, al igual que Hiroto. Aquello se interpretaba como una afirmación de parte del antiguo conductor del caprice del 77.

Ambos volvieron al restaurante y olvidaron por completo la conversación.


	3. Dijo Shazam

**3**

**Muchas mujeres**

—He estado viajando con un hombre de pocas palabras, que esconde algo que me inquieta en verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que me mire, sé que lo hace, puedo sentir e incluso ver sus ojos a través de los estúpidos anteojos de rana que usa. No entiendo si quiera porqué le salvé la vida.

—Es que no eres malo.

—No, no lo soy.

Fudou lanzó una última exhalación, dejando ir lentamente una gran nube de humo, que se dispersaba apenas tocaba el exterior. El hombre a su lado, se limitaba a soltarlo con una enorme discreción. Ambos hombres fumaban sentados sobre el toldo negro de un _Pontiac GTO de 1967_, que le pertenecía al oficial.

Gouenji, quien estaba sentado a la izquierda del mafioso, volvía a encender sutilmente un cigarro, tras haber terminado el primero con gran satisfacción. Con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados, escuchó a Fudou reanudar la conversación.

—Dice que tiene dinero y que va a pagarme por llevarlo ante Kageyama. ¿Puedes creer algo así? Dudo que tenga dinero en verdad, y dudo que pueda pagarme todo lo que pienso, pero quiero deshacerme de él, y no puedo matarlo porque sinceramente me provoca mucha lástima.

—Aquel sentimiento me parece nuevo en ti. —Dijo el detective, alzando nuevamente el rostro, y perdiendo la vista en el cielo. —¿Por qué te da lástima exactamente?

—Es casto.

Gouenji sonrió de medio lado.

—Nunca ha follado a una mujer, no sé si sea maricón, ni me interesa. Pero además de eso, es bastante flaco, no como yo, pero se ve tan insignificante que no me atrevo ni a apretarle el brazo. Puedo describirlo como un sujeto completamente reprimido.

—Quizá deberías ganarte su confianza, podrías preguntarle lo que gustes y quizá cambies de parecer. —Miró a Fudou, éste ya esperaba verle los ojos desde hacía algunos minutos.

—Claro, intenté convencerlo de que bajara conmigo la otra noche. Pudo ser la noche de su vida, y en cambio, permaneció en el auto esperando a que yo regresara de atender a una señorita que recién había llegado a la _congregación_. ¡Dos horas ahí encerrado! Es realmente increíble, ni siquiera se masturbó, es más, juraría que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Reitero mi punto, deberías ganarte su confianza, y en cuanto a ir con Kageyama, deberías presentarme al muchacho y yo podría llevarlo hasta él, después de que lo haya capturado, y estemos en la estación.

Fudou negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que tiene mucha prisa por encontrarse con él, por eso estamos en este condado. Lo llevé antier con mi amiga que vende armas, estaba dispuesto a comprarme cualquier estupidez que le dijera, únicamente me quedé con la bonita que traigo escondida en el pantalón. ¿Crees que esperaría dos semanas? ¡Está que se muere por ir a verlo!

—No es un hombre que fuera con la policía y creo imaginar porqué. —Habló Gouenji. —Llévame hasta él y entonces vamos a entender sus razones.

Fudou pareció dudar un poco, pero finalmente saltó del toldo y apagó el cigarro en la tierra. Se acercó hasta la puerta del conductor y antes de abrirla, notó su reflejo en los rines del automóvil y sonrió.

—Creí que amaba mi fleetwood robado. —Dijo, como entre sueños. —Pero este precioso es otra clase de vida mecánica. —Miró a Gouenji, quien ya se había bajado también. —¿Qué tal si regresas mis crímenes, y me regalas tu coche?

—Entra de una vez, antes de que se me olvide pasarte por alto ese asesinato y robo, y te quite tu _bestia_. —Habló Gouenji, y entró delicadamente al automóvil.

—_Tsk_. —Escupió Fudou y finalmente entró al auto.

Condujeron hasta el motel donde Fudou y su extraño acompañante habían estado habitando desde la noche anterior, de eso ya casi 20 horas, el sol había abandonado las carreteras del desierto nuevamente, y el cielo ultramar comenzaba a devorar la tierra.

El flaco sujeto, aguardaba secretamente pegado a la ventana de la habitación, apenas asomaba parte del rostro entre el marco de la ventana y las cortinas. Pronto distinguió a Fudou y a un extraño hombre que caminaba a su diestra. Aquello causó bastante asombro en Kidou, quien nervioso, intentó adivinar el porqué de su presencia con el mafioso.

—Yo duermo en la habitación de al lado. —Escuchó a Fudou. —Antes del amanecer va a tocar a mi puerta y me sugiere que me vista y nos larguemos cuanto antes.

—Tiene más prisa de la que yo imaginaba. —Habló el otro sujeto. —Puedo creerte ahora, aunque parcialmente.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Fudou y su acompañante habían llegado hasta la puerta y habían entrado satisfactoriamente. El mafioso apenas asomó el rostro y divisó a Kidou justo al lado del marco.

—Hola Fudou, me alegra que regresaras. —Dijo, con un poco de recelo. —¿Quién es él? ¿Nos ayudará a atrapar a Kageyama?

—¡¿Atrapar?! —Preguntó Gouenji, enormemente sorprendido.

—Caray, al comienzo qué el asunto no era: _¿Llévame hasta él?_ —Escupió Fudou, con asombro falsamente disimulado.

—Las cosas cambian, y he decidido que si somos tres, será más fácil atraparlo. —Dijo Kidou, completamente decidido ahora.

—Tú no das las órdenes aquí. —Gruñó Fudou, enfrentándose completamente irritado, a Kidou. —Me pagarás lo que gustes, pero a mi nadie me ordena, por eso dejé a Kageyama y puedo hacer yo solo que se hunda. Tú no eres nadie para venirme a chingar.

Kidou arqueó la ceja, no esperaba aquella reacción tan efusiva de parte del sujeto.

—Bueno, no voy a dejar que captures a Kageyama. —Habló repentinamente Gouenji, tomando suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Fudou, y acercándose hasta Kidou. —En primera porque ese es mi trabajo, y en segunda, porque el único presente ese día, va a ser Fudou.

"—Yo mismo se lo prometí, y una promesa es algo que siempre cumplo.

—¿Tú trabajo? —Preguntó Kidou completamente desconcertado. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Shuuya Gouenji. —Respondió éste. —Soy detective, el hombre a cargo de atrapar a Kageyama, a Los cinco del zodiaco, y el amigo de Fudou.

Aquello terminó de desconcertar a Kidou, quien sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas por completo y lo hacía sentirse mareado y profundamente alcoholizado. Se tambaleó hasta una silla y se sentó rápidamente, recuperando lentamente el piso.

La habitación se había vuelto por completo oscura, y pronto Fudou encendió silenciosamente una de las luces de la pared, que alumbraba débilmente una porción del espacio.

—¿Detective? ¿Amigo de Fudou? —Kidou intentaba entender. —¿Cómo es eso posible? Creí que él vivía huyendo, que era vil, y que la policía era su único y principal enemigo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, completo imbécil. —Dijo Fudou, roncamente.

—Así como nosotros no sabemos muchas sobre ti. —Habló Gouenji, sutilmente. —Yo realmente puedo ayudarte, así como Fudou y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente, y me he encargado de ayudar a otro hombre de su antiguo grupo, yo puedo ayudarte a ti.

"—Porque no voy a dejar que te acerques a Kageyama, ni mucho menos que intentes atraparlo o matarlo.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, es un asunto completamente personal! —Gritó Kidou, levemente enloquecido.

—Todos tenemos tratos personales con ese hombre. —Añadió Fudou. —No eres ni el primero ni el único que tiene cuentas pendientes, no eres especial por ello.

—¡Tú no amas nada en esta vida, jamás podrías entender realmente qué quiero de Kageyama!

—Tampoco eres el único que vincula ambas cosas, no eres el único que puede amar.

Gouenji pareció agachar la cabeza, al escuchar al tercer emisor. En tanto Kidou la alzó repentinamente aterrado, y Fudou la entornó completamente asombrado.

La puerta revelaba el exterior, y una oscura figura que emergía hacia el interior del oscuro e improvisado salón de conferencias. El _outsider_ miraba atentamente las tres figuras que apenas se dibujaban gracias a la dorada luz de la pared, y entendió que había llegado en el momento menos indicado para el desconocido y último sujeto, y aún así, en el mejor momento para el detective.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurró Fudou, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—_Shazam_. —Respondió el otro, sonriendo levemente de medio lado. Fudou sonrió también, y comprendió entonces el discurso de Gouenji.

—Me da gusto verte. —Habló Gouenji. —Llegas en el primero de tres momentos decisivos para todos nosotros. ¿Vienes tú solo?

Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

—Tobitaka está allá afuera, detesta las sorpresas y prefirió que yo enfriara el ambiente.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¡¿Tobitaka también está aquí?! ¡Carajo, eso es toda una revelación! —Fudou pareció saltar del asombro. —No esperaba nada de esto, tantos corderos quitando el pecado del mundo, ahora realmente me considero el único negro entre ellos.

—Le dará tanto gusto verte. —Añadió Hiroto, alegre de escuchar tantas estupideces de Fudou.

—Espera con Tobitaka, será mejor que reserven sus habitaciones, porque va a ser una noche larga. —Gouenji miró a ambos. —Si quieres acompañarlos, estás en todo tu derecho.

—No, primero tengo que escuchar algo que quiero y después los alcanzaré. —Habló Fudou, parpadeando lentamente. Gouenji asintió con la cabeza, y en cuestión de instantes, volvieron a ser tres.

—Hiroto va a casarse. —Volvió a hablar el detective, mirando detenidamente a Kidou. —Hace algunos meses que me acerqué a él y le pedí que me ayudara a capturar a Kageyama. Es de los últimos hombres que conocen sus ubicaciones y planes recientes. Le estoy ayudando a que pueda ser libre e inicie una vida en paz, con la mujer que tanto ama y con la cual ha deseado casarse, desde que eran unos muchachos.

"—Si intentaba unirse a ella, aún sirviéndole a Kageyama, y siendo parte de su grupo distinguido, muy probablemente tomarían las acostumbradas represalias en contra de alguien que amara. Además de su padre, y de su hermana, su novia es lo único que tiene en la vida.

—La gente como yo, no tenemos nada qué perder en realidad. —Dijo Fudou, tranquilamente, mirando al sujeto de las gafas de rana. —Somos esclavos de las ambiciones y deseos propios de nosotros, pero lo suficientemente libres como para complacerlos y morir sin perder algo más grande y valioso que nuestras vidas.

—Hiroto quiere ser libre para una mujer. No puedo permitir que esté presente ese día, pero puedo permitirle que sea feliz, aquello es lo único que nos importa a ambos, y por ello es que decidí ayudarlo. Me es mucho más grato ayudar a la gente como él, que ofrecerle protección, dinero y un buen historial; a un criminal vil que busca hacer más daño.

Kidou pareció entender la situación, sintió sincera pena por el hombre que había aparecido, y deseó sinceramente que pudiera ser completamente feliz.

—Kageyama es el único que sabe dónde está mi hermana. —Habló Kidou amargamente. —Hace años que la apartó de mi lado, y desde que sucedió aquello, es que la he estado buscando.

Fudou abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración, la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes al fin había aparecido.

—El último rastro que conseguí, me llevó a la ciudad anterior. Llegué en el autobús de la una de la tarde, y esperé encontrar rastros de mi hermana o de algún negocio muy notorio de Kageyama. Pasé la tarde revisando un mapa de la zona, esperé a que la lluvia se disipara y cuando intenté buscar en algunos callejones de prostitutas, unos hombres, supongo que adivinaron que buscaba algo más que mujeres.

"—Uno velozmente apareció ante mi y me golpeó fuertemente haciéndome caer de espaldas en la tierra. Velozmente sacó un revólver y cuando estaba por disparar,

—Le di entre las cejas y lo hice caer de rodillas, luego abrí fuego con el resto y Kidou se arrastró velozmente detrás de algunas cajas y demás basura. Las muchachas corrían, imaginaban que era un oficial y que tras de mi vendrían más a terminar una redada.

—Acabó con el otro par de hombres, se acercó hasta ellos y los desarmó velozmente, sabía naturalmente que las armas serían de utilidad.

—Finalmente el sujeto salió de su escondite, se acercó hasta mi y me dio muchas veces las gracias.

—Me salvó la vida.

—Aquella calma no duró mucho, ya sabía que el resto de bastardos vendrían tras nosotros y entonces lo agarré del brazo y echamos a correr. Él primero, después yo; replegando velozmente a los infelices, mientras librábamos una buena batalla como lo hubieran hecho _Bonnie y Clyde_. Tirando las armas que ya no me servían a causa de su falta de balas, y usando unas propias. No sin antes haber matado a varios de ellos, y manteniendo al sujeto a salvo.

—Salimos del callejón finalmente y una avenida se abrió paso ante mis ojos. Fudou finalmente reapareció, aún los sonidos de las armas se escuchaban y velozmente,

—Di un salto hacia delante, disparando hasta darle a una última cucaracha. Volteando la cara a la _Avenida Maine_, encontré un automóvil precioso, su dueño me causaba desagrado, así que le di un honroso tiro en la sien, y metí al sujeto del lado del copiloto, mientras yo me resbalaba sobre el toldo y reclamaba mi lugar como el legítimo dueño del chevrolet.

"—Encendí el precioso vehículo, y a toda velocidad literalmente lo hice volar por la avenida.

—Hasta que a los pocos instantes, escuchamos disparos que obviamente resultaban dirigidos a nosotros.

—No hace falta mucha ciencia para saber que eran _mis hombres_. El caprice intentaba alcanzarnos, del auto emergían brazos como una divinidad hindú y comenzaron a escupir las balas. Adiviné entonces que era Kageyama, y profundamente enloquecido asomé medio cuerpo y empecé a disparar lanzando carcajadas de alegría.

—Aquella era la visión más enferma que pude haber visto jamás: Un completo desconocido, de complexión mucho más famélica que mi existencia, reía y escupía con una enorme sonrisa que le consumía todo el blanquecino y afilado rostro. Hacía volar un automóvil que había robado y obtenido a base de la sangre de un hombre que yo mismo convertí en mártir, y disparaba al aire intentando darle a unos desconocidos hombres que intentaban devorarlo velozmente.

—Hice que el fleetwood sintiera una gloria mayor a la que cualquier otro hombre sería capaz de darle en la vida.

—Volamos a través de la avenida.

—Y le chingué el trabajo a Kageyama y a sus hombres.

Aquella perfecta visión compartida era completamente cierta, y Gouenji lo sabía muy bien. Fudou parecía profundamente satisfecho con aquel relato, se cruzó de brazos alzando altivamente el rostro, con una gran sonrisa en él. Incluso Kidou mismo pareció sentirse orgulloso de haber vivido todo eso, en completo contraste, con sus sentimientos de la noche en que había ocurrido todo aquello.

—Veo que son muy buenos amigos entonces. —Habló Gouenji, una vez que ambos finalizaron el relato.

—No realmente. —Dijo Fudou. —Pero aquello es digno de presumirse.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente con tu hermana?

—Nadie me quita de la cabeza que Kageyama la ha estado vendiendo o utilizado. —Kidou dijo aquello con profundo dolor y rabia.

—¿Cómo luciría exactamente ahora? —Preguntó Fudou. —Yo tengo muchas amigas, si les digo que me ayuden a buscar a una niña, lo harán encantadas. No son malas mujeres, sino todo lo contrario.

"—Son bastante empáticas, saben mucho más que yo, sobre dónde tendrían a las muchachas que son menores o que acaban de llegar.

—Fudou tiene razón, mejor ayuda no encontrarás si es que tus suposiciones son ciertas. Encontraremos a tu hermana, pero en verdad no pienso dejarte ver a Kageyama.

Kidou pareció resignado por aquella negativa aún presente, pero agradeció infinitamente a Fudou por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Antes de que terminara la noche, Fudou mismo regresó hasta donde estaban sus amigas y les habló sobre la chica que buscaban, les dio una descripción que el mismo Kidou le había contado, les indicó su nombre y su posible aspecto. Aquellas mujeres naturalmente no se negaron, Fudou podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás había tratado mal a alguna de ellas, o de alguna otra ciudad; y constantemente paseaba por aquellos lugares para ver cómo estaban o para cuidar que no se propasaran más de lo debido con alguna.

En tanto, el detective se encargó de realizar un plan, en conjunto con sus dos nuevos ayudantes. Kidou permanecía afuera, intentando recordar algún otro detalle que pudiera facilitarle las cosas a Fudou. Y cuando éste finalmente volvió, los cuatro hombres ya se encontraban afuera de las habitaciones del motel, esperando noticias nuevas.

Kidou se puso de pie nerviosamente, acercándose al recién llegado. Los ojos rojos del extranjero, eran visibles a través de los anteojos de rana que Fudou tanto criticaba, éste, los divisó claramente y se concentró firmemente en ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Kidou, intentando ocultar la ansiedad que sentía. —¿Te dijeron algo sobre Haruna? ¿La conocen, saben dónde está o dónde podría encontrarla?

—Hoy mismo puedes reunirte con tu hermana. —Habló Fudou, seriamente, y pronto mostró una delicada sonrisa. —Me dijeron que se encontraba bien, a pesar de todo, y que también se muere por verte.

La emoción de Kidou traspasó por completo su existencia. Completamente enloquecido abrazó fuertemente a Fudou hasta hacerlo tambalear y le agradeció una y otra vez, mientras la risa y el llanto se apoderaban de él. Fudou, sorprendido, le palmeó levemente la espalda y sonrió al detective, quien satisfecho le correspondió (orgulloso) el gesto.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Habló Gouenji, acercándose hasta Fudou, acompañado de Hiroto y Tobitaka. —Sabía que tenías buen corazón aunque te empeñaras en hacer lo contrario.

—Que mate y robe no quiere decir que no sienta. —Alegó Fudou, ahora molesto por aquellas palabras. —No tengo buen corazón, simplemente hago un favor.

—Por supuesto. —Gouenji se cruzó de brazos, aún orgulloso del mafioso. —Ahora que todo está bien para nuestro pequeño amigo, tú y yo nos podremos encargar de Kageyama.

Fudou asintió seriamente con la cabeza: —Esperaba que dijeras eso.

—Llévanos hasta donde está la hermana de Kidou. —Continuó el detective. —Desde ahí nosotros cuatro saldremos finalmente hasta donde Kageyama, y al final tú y yo nos reuniremos con él.

"—En privado.

Aquella última frase la mencionó con una frialdad realmente impresionante, entrecerró los ojos, como imaginando aquella escena, y pronto palmeó el brazo derecho de Kidou.

—Vamonos, esta noche será bastante larga, aunque para ti probablemente ya está por terminar.

El quinteto se distribuyó naturalmente en el elegante automóvil del detective; con él y Fudou al frente, Tobitaka y Hiroto en derecha e izquierda respectivamente, y Kidou en el medio.

Resultaba para Hiroto tan extraño el volver a ocupar aquella posición en un automóvil diferente, y con Tobitaka ahora casi a su lado; más aún, el volver a formar parte de un quinteto que solamente involucraba a dos miembros originales y a un sujeto con el cual solía trabajar hasta hacía dos años y medio.

—¿Qué crees que termine pasando realmente con los otros tres? —Preguntó repentinamente a Tobitaka, haciendo que éste se despabilara de sus propios pensamientos. Ahora ya no había necesidad de mirarse fijamente, podían hablar sin temor a ser descubiertos.

—Espero que no terminen demasiado mal. —Respondió Tobitaka, mirando a Hiroto, por encima de Kidou. —Realmente espero que no estén ahí, cuando los dos entren. —Pronto dirigió una mirada al frente, y Hiroto también hizo lo mismo.

—No estarán ahí, ninguno de ustedes fue llamado, no hay necesidad. —Habló Gouenji. —Hoy es la noche.

—La noche, sí. —Añadió Hiroto, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Pegó la mejilla a la fría ventanilla y volvió a mirar el exterior. Esta vez pensando en su novia, y en lo cerca que estaría al fin de casarse con ella.


End file.
